


Mean

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has something for Magnus, Alec is secretive, Alpha!Alec, I'm gonna get murdered, Magnus is nervous, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, They talk, Well he says he does, insecure!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Title inspired by the P!nk song.Alec has been secretive and distant ever since Jacob, and Magnus is worried about their future and their relationship.





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> So, curious did anyone get the Twilight reference in the last installment?

It's been a week. An entire week since that European Shadowhunter, Jacob, tried to make a move on Magnus and Alec got possessive. And the day after that Alec has been distant.

He doesn't laugh when Magnus makes a joke, every time his phone dings he leaves, when Magnus takes a shower in the morning and Alec is brushing his teeth and his eyes no longer linger on Magnus as they used to, or when Magnus tries to have sex with him and Alec just pulls away claiming that "he's tired." (Because he stays later and later at the Institute and goes on more than one patrol/mission a night.)

And this is hurts the Omega deeply. When he first told Alec that he's pregnant the Alpha had been so happy, and now, in the turn of a whole week, Magnus is beginning to think that Alec doesn't want him anymore, and Magnus wonders what that means for their child. Will Alec make him a single father? Will he help co-parent their child even if they aren't together anymore? Magnus doesn't know, and he's scared to find out.

Tonight, Alec is out on a hunt and Magnus decides to wait up for him. The distance between them is driving him insane and he needs to get it over with, now. Or else it will only hurt him more later on.

Hearing the door open Magnus looks up to see his Alexander enter, his dark clothes covered in ichor but not much. "What are you still doing up?" Alec's voice is full of surprise and his eyes are wide.

"I wanted to wait for you." Magnus knows that Alec knows that that is a lie. Of course it is. Magnus has hardly waited up for Alec since he became pregnant, after all he's been trying to get enough sleep for him and the baby.

"Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"Yes." Magnus' voice is void of any emotion. He motions for Alec to come to him, and, as if he's in a trance, Alec comes over. He takes a seat next to Magnus on the couch.

"What is it?" Alec goes to try and hold his expecting lover's hand, Magnus pulls away indicating to Alec that something is wrong.

"I think we should stop."

That catches Alec's attention, his eyebrows raising. "What? Why?"

"You've been distant lately, as if you're rethinking about us recently. If you're still in this relationship because of our child then that isn't a good reason to keep it going."

"Magnus, I'm sorry for being so distant but I'm not rethinking us at all! I'm not just here because our kid!"

"Then why? You don't look at me when I get in the shower in the mornings, or if we shower together and I try something you dismiss it! Even in bed you say that you're tired to do something, if it isn't because you want to break-up then why?"

Alec grabs Magnus' hand and the Warlock doesn't pull away this time, enjoying what can be one of the last times that his hand will be held in his lover's. Alec licks and bites his lips out of habit and it takes everything Magnus has not to lean over and kiss the Shadowhunter.

"I want to do something, but I'm waiting for the right moment." Right moment? Right moment for what? "But I understand if you want me out because of how I've been acting lately, just give me the word and I'll get my things."

Magnus heart swells at Alec's words, but he's also a bit mad. Why isn't Alec trying to fight for him? For _them_? If Alec doesn't want to break-up then why is he willing to leave? But Magnus also knows that that is how Alexander is. He follows orders, does what others ask of him.

Without saying a word Magnus nods. He doesn't know why, but for some reason a part of him does want Alec to leave. If Alec can't tell him why he's been so distant then why should they even be living together? He watches as Alec goes to their room to start packing, and it hurts Magnus to watch as his lover goes to start to pack. He shouldn't be the only one trying to keep their relationship together, and it hurts knowing that Alec probably does want to fight for them but because Magnus gave him the word that he wants Alec gone, that's what the Shadowhunter is going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having trouble coming up with a name for the next installment.
> 
> To let you all know the run down, Alec is back at the institute, hasn't been sleeping well (neither has Magnus) and then he and Magnus go to Catarina for a doctor's appointment oh, and Magnus is six-seven months along.


End file.
